The present invention relates to an expandable bedstead and more particularly to an expandable bedstead having adjustable dimensions that can accomodate users of widely varying physical size such as infants, children, or adults.
More conventional bed structures that are designed for infants and young children such as cribs and the like are quickly outgrown by a user as he or she matures physically. As a result, the bed is usually discarded, or collapsed and stored should it's structure allow, once it's fixed dimensions can no longer accomodate the user, with a growing child usually working through a number of beds before he or she matures into an adult.
It was in light of this shortcoming of the more conventional bed structures that the present invention was accomplished so as to provide a bed structure whose size can be adjusted to accomodate users from all age groups.